Full Moon
by ice-cream-cone
Summary: "love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices you face might be." They say you always remember your first true love. E and B, inspired by Dear John by Nicholas Sparks. All Human/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is my very first attempt at writing a fanfic, so hopefully i did well :)

I was reading _Dear John_ by Nicholas Sparks and I watched the movie trailer too (which is amazing!). I thought the plot was wonderful, so i decided to write a one-shot using Twilight characters. This is pretty much based on the book and trailer. I got ideas from both (as you'll soon notice for i used some quotes from the trailer). So its semi-spoiler if you wanted to read Dear John

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

**Edward**

He didn't think it was a good idea to be here, but he needed to find out the answer to his question. It's been 2 years since he last saw his love, and he just wanted to see her one more time before he had to go.

This wasn't how he pictured his future. He hoped to get married and start a family with her, but not everything goes as planned.

* * *

It was the summer of 2003 when he first saw her at the beach, her long mahogany hair cascading down her back, and her deep chocolate eyes that showed him her soul.

She was in Forks visiting her father, and he was home visiting his family before he got shipped back to Iraq.

It was a very unexpected meeting. He didn't know why he bothered to retrieve the girl's bag from the freezing cold ocean at La Push beach. I guess he was just mesmerized and concerned when he saw her gloomy expression. He didn't want to see that expression on her face.

She was very thankful that this random guy retrieved her bag; it had all of her necessities in it. When she said "thank you," he saw the most beautiful smile grace her gorgeous face. When he saw that, he wanted to see her smile more.

Throughout that whole summer, they became inseparable. He took her out on numerous dates, played the piano for her countless times, and eventually, he introduced her to his family. Carlisle and Esme were thrilled to see their son finally with someone who made him truly happy. She, in turn, took Edward to meet her father and best friend. Charlie and Jacob were also happy to see her happy.

In just four weeks, they had fallen in love.

They were walking down the beach together, hand in hand. It was a clear, full moon night (a very rare occasion in Forks) and Edward saw how beautifully the moon lit up her face.

He told her, "You know, it doesn't matter where you are in the world, but the full moon is never bigger than your thumb."

He stared at her as she closed her right eye, raised her thumb, and placed it in front of the moon. Her face glowed when she smiled at how true that fact was. When she noticed him staring, she looked down and blushed. He loved the way her cheeks would turn that beautiful shade.

And then, they confessed their love.

However, life doesn't always end up the way they planned.

The dreadful day eventually came. Edward finished up his leave, and had to return to Iraq. His love was devastated to hear this news. He soothed her and comforted her for days. They spent every waking moment together until he had to leave.

She took him to the airport on his last day, and he held his love close until she stopped crying.

He said, "I'll be back for Christmas, love. You promise to write to me?"

"I will…I'll miss you, Edward!" she cried.

"I'll miss you too sweetheart, I love you." And then he was gone.

They wrote numerous letters to each other. He remembered the first letter he received from her.

"_Dear Edward,_

_Tell me everything. Write it all down for me. That way, we'll be with each other all the time, even if we're not with each other at all._

_I love you and miss you!"_

He came home for Christmas that winter. He took her out on dates and played her his piano, just like he used to. They spent the entire month together, until he was shipped off again.

He came home again that summer. And they spent the entire 3 months together. On their 1 year anniversary, they were able to walk along the beach, hold hands, kiss, and think about the day they met.

He told her he would be home again soon, however the military extended his term. He wasn't able to come home for Christmas, or Valentine's Day, or their anniversary, or her birthday. He wasn't able to come home for 2 years. Slowly, the letters they wrote to each other shortened. She used to send 4 letters a week, now they barely came once a month. The length of her letters shortened too.

In the summer of 2006, while serving his term, he received his last letter from her.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry I have to do it this way. And I just want you to know that none of this is your fault. I take blame for all of this happening, and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. _

_I mean it when I say I didn't mean to fall in love. Everything just fell into place. _

_You were gone for too long, and we barely got to talk. Writing letters just didn't seem like enough anymore. I needed you here with me physically, and it just hurt too much for you to be away. But don't feel guilty at all, because you shouldn't take any of the blame. I know you want to serve for this country, and just know that I am very proud of you. _

_The summer we met was the best time of my life, and I will forever cherish the memories we had. You will forever be my first true love. I'll always be thinking about you Edward Cullen._

_I'm Sorry…" _

He shed tears that night.

* * *

Another year passed and he was on leave, so he was able to return home.

While walking along La Push beach, he saw the familiar mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes that he loves.

She was there and she immediately noticed his messy bronze hair, and startling green eyes.

They talked that day, and everything was as comfortable as it always was. However, they didn't bring up the subject of her last letter.

She invited him to her house the following day, and he agreed to go. It wasn't until they were bidding each other goodbye that he noticed the ring on her left finger. He didn't want to ask her about it now, mostly because he didn't want to hear the harsh truth.

So, on the next day, he drove up to her cozy, two story house. He knew that today would be the day he would get some answers.

They talked again over coffee for a short while, simply having casual conversation. It wasn't until he asked, "Who is he?"

"Jacob Black, we've been married for almost a year."

He masked the pain he was feeling, but she could see how his vibrant green eyes seemed to dim at the news. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but feel somewhat happy for her. Jacob was a good guy, and they have known each other for years. She seemed to be having a good life right now, and she seemed to be happy with the way she was living. He knew that he couldn't give her this stable life right now, because of his constant comings and goings.

He was leaving again for Iraq at the end of the week. She asked if she could write to him, but he told her he didn't think it was a good idea. She was having a very good and stable life with Jacob, and Edward didn't want to interfere at all. And so, they said their final goodbye to each other.

* * *

So here he is, two years later, standing in the distance behind the trees. It's a full moon night, and he wants to know if she remembers.

Five minutes later, he hears the opening of the door. Her hair is in a messy bun, with a few strands in front of her face, and she's in her old sweats and a large sweatshirt. Just like he was the first time they met, he is enthralled by her beauty.

At first, she's just standing outside, enjoying the light breeze with her eyes closed. She has a small smile on her face, and then slowly but surely she opens one eye, raises her thumb, and places it in front of the moon.

_I Love You, Bella_

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**So that's that! I really hoped you enjoyed the story. I'm probably going to come back and edit it some more. Maybe add a little too.**

**Reviews please? I really want to hear some feedback.  
****Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! So this isn't really a continuation of where i left off or anything. I got really bored over summer, so I decided to come back to this story I wrote from like six months ago. Also, when i wrote the original, Dear John (the movie) wasn't out in theaters yet, but I just watched the DVD last week and I wanted to come back to this story and edit it up a bit. So, I added a lot, and I followed more the plot line of the book.

OH also, the time line might not be so correct, so don't really think about that too much. i just gave a rough estimate of where i would like the years to be.

(edited note from chap one) My all time favorite book is _Dear John_ by Nicholas Sparks and I also enjoyed the movie. I also love the twilight series and Edward and Bella's relationship so I decided to write a one-shot using Twilight characters, but the plot line is inspired by _Dear John_. I got some ideas/quotes from the book and the movie, so it's a spoiler of the book if you've never read it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

**Edward**

He didn't think it was a good idea to be here, but he needed to find out the answer to his question. It's been 2 years since he last saw her, and he just wanted to see her one more time before he had to go.

As he stood outside on the full moon night he realized that this wasn't how his life was supposed to turn out. He was supposed to be with her, married and with children. But instead, he was outside…all alone.

* * *

_six years earlier..._

Growing up, Edward Masen never had many friends. His family was on the move many times, and eventually, he just gave up trying to make friends. His true friends were his parents. He loved them with all his heart and he couldn't picture a better family than him, Edward Sr., and Elizabeth.

When he turned 6, his mother taught him how to play the piano. As years passed by, Edward turned into a magnificent pianist. It was his secret pleasure. He had numerous composition books, and he was a big collector. It took him over ten years to have his collection of original recordings of Mozart, Chopin, Debussy, Liszt, and much more.

Edward grew up fast. He graduated from high school, went on to college, and enlisted into the Army.

A year after serving in the Army, he returned back home.

It was the summer of 2003 when he first saw her at the beach; her long mahogany hair cascading down her back, and her deep chocolate brown eyes that sparkled in the sunlight.

She was in Forks visiting her father, and he was home visiting his family before he got shipped back to Iraq.

It was a much unexpected meeting. He didn't know why he bothered to retrieve the girl's bag from the freezing cold ocean at La Push beach. I guess he was just mesmerized and concerned when he saw her gloomy expression. Her eyes instantly pulled him in and he wanted to fix all of her problems.

She was very thankful that this random guy retrieved her bag; it had all of her necessities in it. When she said "thank you," he saw the most beautiful smile grace her gorgeous face. When he saw that, he wanted to see her smile more.

Throughout that whole summer, they became inseparable. He took her out on numerous dates and played the piano for her countless times. He composed a lullaby especially for her. And she loved it.

He introduced her to his family. Edward Sr. and Elizabeth were thrilled to see their son finally with someone who made him truly happy. She, in turn, took Edward to meet her father and best friend. Charlie and Jacob were also pleased to see her happy. Both families accepted the newly discovered love.

In just four weeks, they had fallen in love.

They were walking down the beach together, hand in hand. It was a clear, full moon night (a very rare occasion in Forks) and Edward saw how beautifully the moon lit up her face.

He told her, "You know, it doesn't matter where you are in the world, but the full moon is never bigger than your thumb."

He stared at her as she closed her right eye, raised her thumb, and placed it in front of the moon. Her face glowed when she smiled at how true that fact was. When she noticed him staring, she looked down and blushed. He loved the way her cheeks would turn that beautiful shade.

After that, they confessed their love.

However, life didn't end up the way they planned.

The dreadful day eventually came. Edward finished up his leave, and had to return to Iraq. She was devastated to hear this news. He soothed her and comforted her for days. They spent every waking moment together until he had to leave.

She took him to the airport on his last day, and he held his love close until she stopped crying.

He said, "I'll be back for Christmas, love. You promise to write me?"

"I promise…I'll miss you, Edward!" she cried.

"I'll miss you too, sweetheart. I love you." And then he was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

They wrote numerous letters to each other. He remembered the first letter he received from her.

"_Dear Edward,_

_Tell me everything. Write it all down for me. That way, we'll be with each other all the time, even if we're not with each other at all._

_I love you and miss you!"_

He came home for Christmas that winter. He took her out on dates and played her his piano, just like he used to. They spent the entire month together, until he had to leave again.

He returned that summer, and they spent the entire 3 months together. On their 1 year anniversary, they were able to walk along the beach, hold hands, kiss, and think about the summer that changed both of their lives.

After their anniversary, Edward had to leave once again. He told her that he would be home for good in the following months; however, the military extended his term. He wasn't able to come home for Christmas, or Valentine's Day, or their anniversary, or her birthday. He wasn't able to come home for 2 years. Slowly, the letters they wrote to each other shortened. She used to send 4 letters a week, now they barely came once a month. The length of her letters shortened too. Edward eventually noticed the change in how she wrote. He didn't want to think the worst, but there was still that gut-wrenching feeling of dread looming in the atmosphere.

In the summer of 2006, still in Iraq, he received his last letter from her.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I'm sorry I have to do it this way. And I just want you to know that none of this is your fault. I take blame for all of this happening, and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. _

_I mean it when I say I didn't mean to fall in love again. Everything just fell into place. _

_You were gone for too long, and we barely got to talk. Writing letters just didn't seem like enough anymore. I needed you here with me physically, and it just hurt too much for you to be away. But don't feel guilty at all, because you shouldn't take any of the blame. I know you want to serve for this country, and just know that I am very proud of you. _

_The summer we met was the best time of my life, and I will forever cherish the memories we had. You will forever be my first true love. I'll always be thinking about you Edward Masen._

_I'm Sorry…" _

He shed tears that night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

3 years after he read the last letter, he was able to return to Forks for a visit to his family.

While walking along La Push beach, he saw the familiar mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes that he loves.

She was there and she immediately noticed his messy bronze hair, and startling green eyes.

They talked that day and the greetings were awkward, because neither wanted to bring up the subject of the last letter. As they were talking, Edward noticed something glistening on her hand. He realized that it was her wedding ring. He didn't want to ask her about it now, mostly because he didn't want to hear the harsh truth.

As they were bidding each other bye she asked, "Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow for lunch?"

Edward didn't know how to reply. Honestly, he didn't want to be in the same house as her and her husband.

She noticed his hesitation and knew the reason for it. "It's okay…it'll just be me."

He tried coming up with an excuse to not go, but her pleading eyes caused him to say "Well…alright."

The next day he drove up to her cozy, two story house. He knew that today would be the day he would get some answers.

They talked again over lunch for a short while, simply having casual conversation. However, their conversation was interrupted by a phone ringing.

She excused herself from the table, and as Edward was left alone in the dining room, he noticed some pictures on the mantel of the fireplace. As he stood up, he could pick up on some of the phone conversation.

"Yes…he's here. We just started eating a few minutes ago…"

He didn't bother listening to the rest because he saw one picture that stood out on the mantel. It was a picture of her on her wedding day. She looked so gorgeous and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. But, when he saw the groom in the picture…he froze.

She walked back into the room and he immediately turned to her.

"It's Jacob?"

The question shocked her. She thought he already knew that. "Yes, he would like to see you. We can go visit him now."

Edward was confused. Where and why would we be visiting Jacob Black? Why was he not here?

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled up to Forks Hospital. They walked inside through the corridors of the hospital, and arrived in the cafeteria. Edward thought that was a little strange, but he realized why they were there. He noticed her walking up to someone in a wheelchair sitting at a table near the window. He recognized Jacob as the person in that wheelchair.

Edward stood by the door, not knowing what to do. But when he finally saw Jacob, he was shocked. Jacob looked like a mess. He was very pale (extremely different from his usual dark, russet skin color), looked weak (even though he was still big), and he just seemed tired. Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing.

As he walked up to the table, he heard Jacob ask her to get him some coffee and cake. She agreed, knowing he wanted to talk to Edward alone.

When she left, Jacob stuck his hand out and said "Hey Edward…good to see you."

Edward returned the handshake and sat down in the chair next to him.

He didn't know what to say, and there was just silence between the two. Jacob just let Edward sit there for awhile and have him adjust to the environment.

Eventually, Jacob started to talk. "So…I know you probably want to kill me right now. "

Edward interrupted, "No…well…honestly, yea. But, seeing the condition you're in. I would never dare. What's wrong with you?"

"I have melanoma. One day, you discover a small mole on your arm…and the next you're sitting in a hospital because you're just too weak to live at home."

"I'm sorry."

Jacob looks over at her standing in the food line, and he sees her looking at Edward. "It's okay, I feel sorrier for her. Every time she comes in for a visit, I see the sadness and it just breaks my heart. I don't know what to do."

Edward just nodded, he didn't know what else to say.

"She still loves you y'know."

At this, Edward immediately stared at Jacob, shocked by what he just said.

"It's true. I know she loves me, but she loves you more…she has always loved you more. When you two were together, I saw the love you two had for each other. When she talked to me about you, her eyes would just shine with love. I never got that same look from her. And it's okay, because she eventually loved me back, even if it's not the same thing you guys shared. I never should have stolen her from you in the first place. It was wrong of me. But, when you were gone, she was there for me. My parents died in an accident, and it was just terrifying for me. She missed you too…a lot. She was in so much pain because you weren't here to be with her. In the end, she couldn't stand the loneliness. I don't know what happened, but we just started to spend a lot of time together. I proposed, she said yes, and we got married."

Edward just nodded, knowing the end of that story.

Jacob continued, "Edward, I asked her to bring you here today because I wanted to tell you to take care of her."

"Jacob…"

"No, listen to me, after I go, she'll need someone and I know you would be there for her. You're a good person Edward, and I know you'll treat her right."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Edward stayed over at her house for dinner, and she talked to him about Jacob and his condition.

"It doesn't look very good. The hospital here can't do much, and neither can the one in Seattle. Our only chance is the one in New York. There's this doctor there that has treated his type of cancer. His success rate is very low, but still, there's that little bit of hope. But of course, our insurance wouldn't be able to cover it. We've fund-raised and accepted donations, but it's not enough. There's nothing we can do anymore."

He noticed how she tried to talk about it like it didn't affect her, but he knew it did. He saw the way her eyes fell to the floor, and how sad they were.

After dinner, they went to the living room where Edward saw a baby grand piano sitting by the fireplace. Edward was shocked to see it; he knew Bella could barely play. He didn't think about asking her about it. He just walked to the piano and sat down on the bench. His hands glided over the keys. He closed his eyes and started to play a tune very familiar, yet ancient to him. He could feel her presence behind him, but he continued to play.

When the song finished, he turned around and saw her smiling at him. They stared at each other for a long time, and Edward saw the love in her eyes. It wasn't right, she was married.

He couldn't take it, "I think I should probably head back home."

She slowly nodded her head and walked him to the door. "I'll see you soon, Edward."

He just stood at the door, staring. He wanted to say it back, but he knew he couldn't. He made his decision. He still loves her, but she's married to Jacob and he would never break up their marriage.

He saw her eyes well up with unshed tears. "Say it back! Don't you remember? You're supposed to say it back Edward!"

Edward just shook his head, looked into her eyes one more time before he said, "Goodbye, love."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Edward returned home, he immediately went to the trunk in the back of his closet. He bent down, undid the lock, and one-by-one took out the original composition records of his favorite pianists. He safely packed up the records in a box, and had it sit on his desk until tomorrow; where he would take it to the collector. He lay in bed that night and knew this was the right thing to do. This was for her, for his love. Even though it broke his heart, he finally realized what true love meant. "Love meant that you care for another person's happiness more than your own, no matter how painful the choices might be." (_Dear John by Nicholas Sparks)_

_

* * *

_

Now, here he is, two years later, standing in the distance behind the trees. It's a full moon tonight, and he just wants to see her one last time. He swears that this will be the last time he will see her.

When Edward returned home last winter, he didn't visit her. He wanted to, but he knew she was with Jacob. His parents told Edward about the very generous donation Jacob received from an anonymous person. The donation helped Jacob fly to New York, meet the doctor, and have the operation. The operation was success, and for now, Jacob was in remission.

Edward was happy that he was able to save a life. And, save her happiness, even if it meant hurting himself. He loves her enough to give her everything.

As he was thinking about her life now, he is interrupted by the creaking of a door. And then she appears, walking down the steps of her porch, and onto the grass. Her hair is in a messy bun, with a few strands in front of her face, and she's in her old sweats and a large sweatshirt. _She's so beautiful_.

At first, she's just standing outside, enjoying the light breeze with her eyes closed. She has a small smile on her face, and then slowly but surely she opens one eye, raises her thumb, and places it in front of the moon.

_I Love You, Bella_

**The End**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this edited version. Maybe its better than the previous one? Let me know which you like better!  
**

**And reviews please? I really want to hear some feedback.  
Thanks :)**


End file.
